


Won’t Say I’m…

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [253]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “I heard you, but that doesn’t mean your words made any fuckingsense.” Trevor dragged a hand through his hair. “You think I’m in love withSypha?”
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Series: Tumblr Fics [253]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/185342
Comments: 23
Kudos: 239





	Won’t Say I’m…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “You’re in love with her” from [this list.](https://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/622569419618582528/50-dialogue-prompts)
> 
> Originally posted to Pillowfort [here](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1513024).

Trevor gaped at him. "I'm _what?_ " 

Alucard did not look at him; he couldn't quite bear to look at him right now. "Please don't act like you didn't hear me. We both know perfectly well that you did." 

"I heard you, but that doesn't mean your words made any fucking _sense_." Trevor dragged a hand through his hair. "You think I'm in love with _Sypha?_ " 

Alucard scoffed lightly. "Please. It's obvious. And I know you're dense, Belmont, but even you can't be that—"

The rest of his sentence vanished, swallowed up by Trevor's mouth on his and Trevor's fists clenching at his shirt. It was messy and desperate, and Alucard found himself responding in kind, thanks to some combination of instinct and his own fruitless yearning. 

Well, perhaps not as fruitless as he'd previously thought. 

When Trevor pulled back, it was with a soft curse, and he didn't relinquish his hold on Alucard's shirt. Alucard, for his own part, felt as though his world had been turned on its head. 

It took him a few seconds to gather his scattered thoughts and form a coherent sentence. "It seems there is a chance I have misread some things." 

Trevor snorted. "And you called _me_ dense." He shook Alucard, just a little. "Have I made it clear enough for you now?" 

Alucard cleared his throat. "No, you really haven't. I think I could use another demonstration." 

"You're a bastard," Trevor said, but he kissed Alucard again anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
